To Save My Nakama
by CupCakesYummeh
Summary: Lucy used most of her power to summon the greatest Zodiac and three other helpers to defeat Acnologia. [My theory on the eclispe in FF form.]


**A/N: You all should listen to Fairy Tail OST "Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii" It inspired this.**

* * *

She just wanted to save her nakama. It wasn't that bad right? Though, who knew—she might be doing more damage than good. Weren't those the same wore Yukino yelled out to her? At this point, Lucy Heartphilia figured she's weak magically, just look at her performance in the games, she failed twice. Gulping for air, Lucy stood up and straight and her hands clenched the thirteenth Zodiac sign.

"I call upon thee from the celestial world! Draco the dragon!" she called out, and the light shone down before her.

There, stood the figure of a dragon. It's silver scaled glimmered in the star's light, and it's yellow eyes were upon Lucy. His teeth etched out of his snout and he looked down upon Lucy with interest.

"No one has called me for eons," said the dragon in a voice that reverberated throughout the rumbling hall, "You have my key, I take it you need a contract?"

"Please," said Lucy, "Become one of my friends and assist me,"

"Friends?" said the dragon bewildered, but then he nodded to himself, "His majesty told me of you, Lucy Heartphilia. If anyone could obtain my key, it is you. Our contract was made the moment you summoned me, only one of a big heart can muster the strength to summon a dragon."

Lucy nodded, smiling at the thought of the Celestial King praising her, "Thank you…Draco,"

"Of course, Lucy Heartphilia," said the dragon, bowing to Lucy, "what do need my assistance for?"

"To call the dragons before Acnologia comes. I need you call them over…we need them…"

Draco looked bewildered, and then looked around the room and he understood. The empty palace space was where she came in order to summon him in private, the distant calls were those who were calling to her. "You trust in the dragons?"

"I trust in my nakama, Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel all said about how kind their dragons were—so they WILL come!" said Lucy fiercely, looking up at the silver dragon.

Draco nodded, "It may take some of your own power, for this spell if very powerful to summon three dragons."

"I know…that's why I'm prepared."

So, Draco opened his mouth and light surrounded the two of them. Spirit and Celestial mage together used their combined power to make the summoning call of the dragons. Lucy opened her mouth the sing as the building collapsed due the pure power around her, her voice called out to all living souls in all of Earthland. Everyone who was against Acnologia could hear it, her nakama, the other guilds, everyone who loved life and wanted to save it, could hear the desperate calls of a blond mage and her spirit friend.

* * *

_meam audient, vocat,_

_In melodiam audi vocibus ei,_

_Quicumque diligunt et obtinere vitam._

_Ferocissimi __Magnifica_ entia appellatur draconum,

_Et vocem meam audient, cum levitate respondere,_

_meam audient, desperatio,_

_Audi spes mea,_

_Audi amorem meum vita-_

_Et adiuvate me custodiunt illud._

_Magnifica entia,_

_Fortis et verum,_

_Exaudi de caelo evocant weilder ad te_

_Et respondere ex cum levitate._

* * *

Once the song was over, Lucy fell to her knees and gasped for breath. Then, she could feel the power of three strong entities fly towards the crumbling castle, around her the roof was falling and Draco covered most of the hits from her with ease. When Lucy looked up, she saw the figures of three dragons, while the one she summoned stood next to her. Igneel in all his might, with red scales and yellow eyes looking down at her, Grandine with her fur-like texture across her bust and neck smiling at her and Metalicana with his steel like scales looking at Lucy as if she was something he has never seen before.

"You summoned us, Lucy Heartphilia, wielder of the heavens?" asked Igneel.

"P-please…I beg of you," said Lucy, blood finally pouring from her mouth she stood up and wiped some from her lips and looked at the three, "Help my nakama…when I can no longer…please. Help Fairy Tail, help Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel…Acnologia is coming. I understand if you wish not to get involved with human business…but it's worth the try to ask you! Even worth my own life force…"

The three dragons nodded at the same time, "No need to feel like a burden, Lucy," said Grandine tenderly, "We came because we promised Layla when she saved us that if you ever achieved this…than she must help you."

"I don't like being in debts," added Metalicana.

Lucy smiled at them and fell to her knees, she was too weak to move, "Thank you so much," said Lucy gratefully, tears streaming from her eyes. "It means so much…so much to me,"

"I shall take my leave then, Lucy. You're very weak now," said Draco, nodding at the other dragons, "Do please take care of Lucy."

"Of course, your majesty," said Igneel, at Lucy's confused expression, the fire dragon explained, "Draco was the original Dragon King before Acnologia. The Celestial King gave him a constellation after his murder."

Lucy nodded and smiled at Draco, "Thank you, too…"

"It was my pleasure."

Lucy smiled and then she fell to the ground with a slight thud. Though she felt the warmness of healing magic over her—Grandine was giving her back strength.

Distantly she heard the gasps of several onlookers and her best friend's voice, "Igneel!"

* * *

**A/N: Just a little theory I have an put it into this. I hope you enjoyed and liked the song ;D**

**Translation of the lyrics [from Google]:**

* * *

_**Hear my calls,**_

_**In this melody, hear the calls of the ones,**_

_**Who love and obtain life.**_

_**Ferocious majestic beings called dragons,**_

_**Hear my call and answer it with ease,**_

_**Hear my despair,**_

_**Hear my hope,**_

_**Hear my love for life-**_

_**And help me keep it.**_

_**Majestic creatures,**_

_**Strong and true,**_

_**Hear the wielder of the heavens call out to thee,**_

_**And answer with ease.**_

* * *

**A Review for your thoughts?**

**Enjoy! Have a great day!**

**-CupCake**


End file.
